Physicians have become more willing to perform more aggressive interventional and therapeutic endoscopic procedures including, for example, removal of larger lesions (e.g., cancerous masses), tunneling under mucosal layers in the gastro-intestinal (GI) tract to treat tissues below the mucosa, full thickness removal of tissue, inserting devices through the GI tract and then penetrating the GI organ to treat tissue outside the GI tract, and endoscopic treatment/repair of post-surgical issues (e.g., post-surgical leaks, breakdown of surgical staple lines, anastomotic leaks). These procedures may increase the risk of perforating or damaging the wall of the GI tract, or may require closure of the GI tract wall as part of the procedure. One method for sealing potential hemorrhaging or bleeding areas is via electrical coagulation of the target site. An electro-coagulation device may be inserted through the endoscope to the target site. In some cases, however, additional treatment of the tissue (e.g., ablation, cutting) may be necessary to treat the target site so that physicians may be required to use different devices to treat the target site as desired. The exchange of different devices through the endoscope may be time consuming, may increase the risk to the patient and may also increase patient discomfort.